One of the most common methods for connecting sections of pipes, valves, flowmeters, and other flow measuring and handling apparatus into a pipe-line uses pipe flanges included in adjacent ends of the individual pipe sections, which are fastened to one another by a plurality of tie rods. In general, the pipe flange couplings require a gasket made of a resilient material placed between the faces of two coupled pipe flanges or a ring seal made of a resilient material placed in an annular groove included in one or both faces of two coupled pipe flanges. In many applications, the pipe-lines carry combustible media and are subjected to the ever existing danger of fire. In case of fire, the gaskets or ring seals made of combustible synthetic materials melt or burn and spring a leak of the combustible media through the pipe flange joints, and valve stem seals, which leak propagates fire burning in the ambient surroundings to the interior of the pipe line of the fire burning in the interior region of the pipe-line to the ambient surroundings, that often results in a catastrophic fire and destruction. The conventional gaskets or seals of fire proof rating are made of noncombustible material providing a resilience in the structure of the gasket or seal such as the graphite foils, metallic wires braided or woven into a form of the gasket or seal, or laminated metallic sheets coiled into a gasket. While these various types of the conventional fire proof gaskets and seals do not melt or burn, they often spring a leak in case of fire because the tie rods connecting the pipe flanges become elongated by the elevated temperature and the conventional fire proof gaskets or ring seals lack the resiliency that is required to fill up the now expanded gap between the faces of the two joined pipe flanges due to the thermal elongation of the tie rods fastening the two pipe flanges to one another. New pipe flange gaskets, ring seals and sleeve seals providing a greater protection from leaks in case of fire as well as in normal operations are in great demand as such fire barrier gaskets and seals can provide much required insurance against fire damage that can escalate into a loss of millions of dollars.